


动物乐园(下)

by qianchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianchen/pseuds/qianchen
Relationships: 博君一肖bjyx - Relationship





	动物乐园(下)

所有不合逻辑的都是我的私设

万兽之王博&呆萌人类战

虽然王一博是所有都惧怕的对象，不过当然还是有一些不怕死的家伙想来挑战王一博。

肖战走着走着，就听到草丛传来窸窸窣窣的声音。肖战以为是风吹的就没有太多的在意。抱着王一博继续往前走。

突然，一个黑影飞速的的从草丛里跑出来!是一条蛇!在这条蛇要咬到肖战怀里的王一博时，肖战一手直接抓着蛇的头，把它抓了起来!

不过肖战还是被这蛇咬了一口，那一口原本是要咬在王一博身上的。肖战的手一吃痛，不小心把那蛇放跑了。

“呼，甜甜你没事吧！？但愿刚才那条蛇没...毒......”说完肖战就晕了过去。

王一博吓得感觉变成人身把肖战接住。看着肖战面部有着不正常的潮红色王一博想‘如果刚才没看错的话,那条蛇的头上有红色的印记，那么肖战现在......’

王一博赶紧把肖战抱到家里附近的一口冷泉。他把肖战的衣服一件一件的脱下来。脱衣服的时候，王一博的手不小心摸到肖战的腰，引得肖战“哼”了一声。这一声有娇有腻，要知道腰和耳朵是肖战最敏感的地方是万万碰不得的。

偏偏王一博不仅摸了肖战的腰，现在还在肖战的耳边说话“肖战，乖，不要动来动去，我现在要帮你脱衣服。”王一博说话的气全全都打在了肖战的耳朵上。

肖战的耳朵迅速变红，难受的哼了几声。有气无力用手推的王一博的胸膛。这样的肖战搞得王一博的下身硬的爆炸!

要说王一博是什么时候喜欢肖战的?其实王一博也不知道或许是在第一次看到肖战时有或许是在肖战帮自己抵挡危险时。

现在王一博只想要狠狠地肏肖战，不过王一博想不能乘人之危，如果肖战不喜欢自己呢？他不想弄疼肖战。

就在王一博这样想的时候，肖战突然紧紧的抱住他“呜......难受...”王一博想吧肖战推开，却不了肖战直接抱着王一博的脸亲了起来。

“靠!”王一博暗骂了一句。能再忍的下去就不是男人了!!!然后也抱着肖战亲了起来。王一博的吻非常凶猛，把肖战亲的喘不过气也不放过他。

直到肖战要晕过去才放过他。等肖战喘了气，又继续吻上肖战的嘴唇，用舌头在肖战的口腔肆意搅弄。

亲着亲着，王一博把手伸进肖战的裤里。抚摸肖战早已翘起的性器，王一博抓着肖战的性气上下撸动。

“哈......哈啊...快点...哈”肖战催促的王一博快点。身下的快感让肖战不停的扭动腰肢。这一幕让王一博看红了眼，下身的不适感夜越来越强烈。

接着王一博撩起肖战的衣服，看着肖战那两颗粉红色的小肉粒已经立了起来。王一博用嘴含住肖战的肉粒，用舌头挑逗着它。然后用手搓揉着另一边的肉粒。

当然另一只手也没停下来，快速地上下撸动肖战的性器。肖战被上下的快感刺激，下身很快就射了出来，射在了王一博的手上。

王一博没有给肖战喘息的机会，快速地吧肖战的裤子来下，露出后面的粉色小穴。看到小穴，王一博忍着一冲到底的冲动，耐心的帮肖战做着扩张。

王一博将刚才肖战射的精液涂一点在手指上，然后慢慢的将食指插进去。慢慢的一根，两根，三根，四根......

扩张期间肖战因为感到不是想要逃离，却被王一博抓了回来。必须要慢慢扩张，毕竟如果没有扩张好，王一博的性器进去可不是开玩笑的。

扩张好后，王一博扶着骇人的紫红色的性器一冲到底，快感立刻侵略两人的大脑，两人都爽的头皮发麻。

因为有好好扩张的原因，肖战并没有很强烈的不适很快就找到这场性事的快乐。

王一博看肖战适应后，快速地抽插着，一下比一下深。射了一次又一次。

夜已深，呻吟不断。

隔天一早

肖战先起床，揉了揉眼睛“嘶，昨晚好像梦到了一些很荒唐的梦呢......”

一睁开眼睛，就看到旁边有一个裸男躺在旁边，这个裸男正背对着他睡得安稳。

肖战一时反应不过来，不过本能反应已经让肖战把王一博踹下床了。

“嘶!痛痛痛......”刚才那一踹牵扯到了肖战的腰。

“啊！肖战你干什么啊！干嘛踹我!”王一博是有一点起床起的。

肖战忽略掉身上的痛，用颤抖的手指指向王一博，问到“你......你...你是谁!为...为什么在我的床上!”

听到肖战这么问，王一博立马露出一副“你这个拔屌无情的渣男”的表情说道“肖战，你用完我就不要我了吗?”

肖战看他这样心想‘呵!不知道的还以为我睡了他呢！也不对那昨晚的不是梦......啊啊啊我被这男的给睡了!!!可是......不得不说这男的好帅啊!’

“你...你先回答我你是谁!”肖战说。

“我是甜甜啊！你的甜甜!”说完便变回狮子。

“你不是甜甜，甜甜是一只小猪!不是狮子。还有你是人啊你可以变成狮子......”肖战觉得此时的大脑已经当机了。这...这也太不可思议了吧!!!

“哦！哦抱歉我忘了!”王一博说完变成了一只小猪。

“你...你真的是甜甜?所以你到底是一只狮子还是一只猪?”肖战已经完全接受王一博可以变身的事了，毕竟自己亲眼看见王一博变成狮子有变成猪...

“我是一只狮子啦是万兽之王！还有肖战，我不叫甜甜，我叫王一博!我睡了你就要对你负责啦！那你就是我的男朋友啦！”王一博的语气明显十分开心。

“等等......等一下，我就这样成为你的男朋友啦？”肖战还是觉得这事有点荒唐，有一个万兽之王的男朋友。虽然自己不反感......要不就...答应吧?

“战哥不愿意吗!?战哥战哥不愿意吗!?战哥真的不愿意吗!?”说完就要哭了出来。

“没......不是...哎!你别哭啦!我...我答应还不行吗!。”肖战有些无语的看到王一博。

王一博一下就把可怜巴巴的表情收了起来，转回一副非常认真的样子说“肖战，答应了就绝对不能反悔了哦！我认定的事是绝对不会改变的。”

肖战看他这幅认真的模样“嗯，不过可以告诉我我们这么会睡了？”了一声。

王一博回答“因为你被情蛇咬了，情蛇没有毒，不过给他咬了后，就好像吃了春药一样。”

肖战听完后“这什么跟什么啊，害算了。”

“请多指教，王一博”  
“请多指教，肖战”

end

—————————————————————————————

爸爸妈妈:嗯?我们去过几天二人世界，女婿都有啦?

动物士兵:嗯?大王出去的这几天给我们找了一个皇后?

写车不易，记得回去点个赞吧！


End file.
